


pillow talk

by calixarene



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calixarene/pseuds/calixarene
Summary: taeyong likes to sleep without a shirt and johnny regrets saying that it's fine.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> this was fueled by taeyong's picture in bubble with the pink plushie, iykyk.
> 
> i regret everything and also nothing. 
> 
> btw, this starts out mild and gets spicy in the end. enjoy?

taeyong was not excited to room with johnny. it wasn’t because he disliked johnny, he just liked his space and privacy. however the managers said it was final, at least for the time being. he’ll just have to suck it up and deal. he just hopes johnny doesn’t mind that he usually sleeps without a shirt and, occasionally, in the nude. 

***

taeyong sits on his bed while fiddling with the ears of one of his plushies and looking at johnny’s bed only a few feet away from his. he’s glad he decided to get it. it was so soft and great to cuddle with when he’s about to sleep or even while lunging in the dorm when they have the rare free day.

he turns when he hears the door open and sees johnny come in from a shower with just a towel around his waist. “oh you’re still awake, taeyong.”

“yeah, wanted to talk about something with you. if you don’t mind, that is?” taeyong frowns and tries to comfort himself by rubbing mr. snuffle’s ears between his fingers. he hates having to do this but he needs to know if johnny doesn't mind him sleeping in the nude. things becoming awkward between them over such a small thing is the last thing he wants to happen.

johnny shakes his head. “i don’t mind. let me just get a pair of shorts on and we can talk, okay?”

“sure. of course. thanks johnny,” taeyong smiles at him and turns back to look at mr. snuffles. he tries to think of how he should approach this conversation. taeyong could slap himself, he had time to think while johnny was in the shower but he spent that time getting anxious over the conversation rather than thinking of how to approach it. taeyong reminds himself to do better for future conversations like this. 

taeyong startles when johnny sits across from him in just a pair of sleeping shorts and starts drying his hair. “so what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“i-,” taeyong pauses and has to think how to word his question better. “just about sleeping habits, actually. and some other stuff on how you want things to be in the room.”

“ah sleeping and living habits,” johnny nods in agreement. he hopes their habits wouldn’t clash because that would be difficult to deal with. “we should definitely talk about that. and we should probably lay some ground rules.”

“yeah,” taeyong relaxes. he shouldn’t have worried because, of course, johnny would understand what he was getting at. 

“so, uhm, i don’t mind messes as long as they don’t get into my things. but i do prefer it when things are clean. also, smells, i don’t like it when things are stink. if you want i’m open to getting an air purifier so that we can keep the room smelling clean.” taeyong tries to get it all out in one go because he knows himself. if given time to overthink his requests he’s likely to not to say them at all.

johnny lets out a chuckle. “as i expected, yong. don’t worry, i don’t like messes either so we should be fine with that. so no eating in the room since you don’t like smells?”

“no, no, no,” taeyong rushes to explain. “i don’t mind if you eat in here as long as you keep it clean and the smell doesn’t stick around for long.”

“ahh, okay, so i think air fresheners would be needed. and i'm definitely taking you up on that offer to get an air purifier together.” johnny finishes drying his hair. 

“also, i have a roomba robot so just make sure you don’t step on it. or else you’re going to start vacuuming the room.” taeyong looks down on the robot vacuum cleaner between their beds.

“nice, i’ll definitely be careful,” johnny assures him. “you said something about sleeping habits? i prefer some light when sleeping if that’s okay?”

“i don’t mind a small light. we can keep a night light between the beds since there’s a socket there. i sometimes sleep talk so i hope you aren’t a light sleeper.” taeyong bits his lower lip and worries on it. he isn’t particularly loud and it wasn’t really frequent from what he knows.

“that’s fine, i can fall back asleep easily enough if it wakes me up.” johnny shakes his head. he’s not a light sleeper per se but he can be woken up by sounds if they’re made frequently enough similar to when someone calls your name repeatedly. 

“i’m sorry, it seems like i have a lot of requests but i’m pretty easy to deal with as a roommate,” taeyong blurts out. he tries to relax by putting mr. snuffles on his lap and continues to play with its ears. he gathers his courage to continue. “also, and this is the last, i think, but is it okay if i sleep without a shirt?”

“it’s fine, yong. it’s better to have our ground rules laid out clearly so that we can make sure we’re both comfortable in our shared space.” johnny tries to calm him down when he sees taeyong get worked up about his requests. taeyong probably thinks he’s coming across as demanding but really he isn’t. he’s actually coming across more like a scared puppy requesting for treats. “also, i’m fine with you sleeping shirtless. it would be hypocritical of me to say no since i also sleep shirtless.”

taeyong continues to worry on his lip. “sometimes i sleep naked, especially during summer. is that okay?”

“i’m okay with it. don’t worry. and i completely understand, the heat can get really intense during summer.” johnny reassures him and he’s glad to see that taeyong’s shoulders relax and his teeth release his lip. 

taeyong releases a breath he hasn’t realized he was holding. he’s glad he’s stated his points and he can relax. even better, johnny was okay with all of them. he wouldn’t know what to do if johnny had disagreed but he doesn’t have to think about that.

“i think we touched on everything we needed to.” johnny gets up to hang his towel on the hook on his cabinet’s door. “we can just bring it up with each other if we’re bothered about something.”

“yeah, definitely. thanks, johnny,” taeyong nods and strips off his shirt and hangs it over his headboard. he slips under his covers and hugs mr. snuffles to his chest and wraps one of his legs around its feet. “good night, johnny.”

“you’re welcome and good night, yongs,” johnny turns around to see taeyong already drifting into dreamland and starts to get ready for bed.

***

johnny blinks himself awake, wondering what woke him up. he hears taeyong whimpering over on his bed. he debates on waking him up but doesn’t get to think about it too deeply because he finds himself drifting back to sleep already. 

taeyong wakes up, still half asleep, with the remnants of his dreams still dancing across his eyelids. he stiffens when he realizes that he’s still whimpering and rubbing against his plushie. he really hopes johnny didn’t wake up because of his sounds. he didn’t think he’d be getting one of his more risque dreams on the first night they sleep in the same room. 

he remembers the strong arm holding him to a broad chest while filth was being whispered into his ear. he recalls the hardness rubbing against the cleft of his ass and the fingers tracing along his dick. 

he tries to shake off the remnants of the arousal still running through his veins and his brain decides to remind him of the identity of the voice he dreamt of. he knows it was johnny’s voice but he tries to ignore it. just like how he’s been ignoring his 2 years, 3 months, and 7 days crush on johnny. unsuccessfully.

***

he knows he said that it was okay for taeyong to sleep half naked and he remembers telling taeyong that he can also sleep in the nude. but he regrets it, oh how he regrets it, because this feels like the ultimate test of his self-control.

now that he knows exactly how taeyong looks when he’s shirtless and in the shortest pair of shorts to probably exist in their whole dormitory, dance practice is spent half trying to focus on the choreography instead of taeyong’s hips and half trying to keep his dick from getting hard. 

he doesn’t know how he’s going to survive once summer comes because he knows taeyong is going to start sleeping without anything. it doesn’t help that sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night to taeyong whimpering and sometimes even moaning in his bed. 

***

it’s happening again. it probably happens more often than he knows because he doesn’t always wake up but this time he hasn’t even fallen asleep yet. instead, johnny stares into the ceiling of their room trying to ignore the sounds coming from beside him. he tries to ignore the way taeyong is moving against his thigh. this was not part of their movie night plans. taeyong was not supposed to fall asleep bare-chested beside him barely 20 minutes into the movie. he can’t really blame him because their dance practice ran late today and they’ve been holding rehearsals daily for the past few weeks. he really should’ve went to sleep instead of finishing the movie. 

he tries to not react, he really does, but taeyong is grinding against his thigh and moaning beside his ear. he can’t do this. his resolve is weak against taeyong’s actions but he won’t do anything unless taeyong wants him too. he would rather deal with their combined embarrassment over this situation than this.

“taeyong,” johnny whispers as he tries to control his reactions. he shakes his arm and tries to stop his thigh from tensing up against taeyong. "taeyong, wake up.”

“huh? johnny?” taeyong feels the fog of sleep still wrapped around him but johnny is shaking him awake. he feels the pressure against his dick and the arm he’s practically wrapped around. his mind rushes through the possibilities and feels ice run through his veins. 

“oh gods, sorry, oh my god, i’m so sorry, johnny,” he quickly unwraps himself from johnny’s body and feels the rush of flustered embarrassment joining his arousal. 

“hey, it’s okay taeyong,” he should’ve known he would react like this but he does his best to reassure him. he sits up to stop taeyong from pulling away and getting off his bed. “yong, it’s okay. don’t worry.”

“what do you mean ‘it’s okay’?” taeyong almost hisses at johnny as he turns around and tries to tug his arm free from johnny’s hold. “i was just rutting against you. in my sleep.” 

“taeyong, you were asleep and dreaming. it isn’t like you planned to do it,” johnny tries to get him to see reason. johnny starts to feel the flush of embarrassment touch his cheeks. he hesitates but forges on, “and i mean it’s okay because i don’t mind.”

taeyong pauses in his attempts to free his arm and looks at johnny like he was lying, “you don’t mind? you’re not making sense, johnny.”

johnny musters his courage. he wants this but if taeyong doesn’t, then he won’t push. but he’s been on the end of his rope since he heard taeyong moan his name a few weeks ago. this was a chance he’s never going to get again so he steels himself and continues. “i mean that i don’t mind if you get off against my thigh.”

“what?” taeyong drops to sit on the edge of johnny’s bed in shock. he did not just hear johnny say he wouldn’t mind if taeyong rutted against his thigh. “what did you just say? can you repeat that?”

johnny looks into taeyong’s eyes and repeats it. “i don’t mind if you get off against my thigh. in fact, i want you to get off while rubbing against my thigh and i know you want it too.”

taeyong reels and tries to pull away. he hasn’t thought he was that obvious with his want but the knowing look in johnny’s eyes makes him reconsider. johnny grips his arm to make sure he can’t stand up again. “i- what?”

“i like you and i want you to get off on my thigh,” johnny decides to be straight to the point because beating around the bush is not working. taeyong’s eyes widen and his mouth opens.

“i like you too-” taeyong almost slaps his hand over his mouth. that was not how he expected to ever confess. confessing wasn’t even in the plans but johnny practically lights up, he perks up from his seated position and his eyes seem to sparkle, and he doesn’t have it in him to take it back. taeyong’s cheeks flush red. the way johnny is looking at him makes his pulse race and his breath quicken.

“can i kiss you, yong?” johnny licks his lips as he waits for taeyong’s answer. “please, can i kiss you?”

“you said you want me to get off on your thigh, right?” taeyong decides to just go for it because he’s been wanting this for years and he isn’t letting this chance go. he climbs onto the bed and swings his leg over johnny’s and settles on his lap. “you can kiss me now.”

taeyong’s eyes won’t meet his own and there’s a redness in his cheeks. johnny’s hands find their way to taeyong’s waist as he leans forward. soft and warm. taeyong’s lips move against his and he feels like he’s flying. kissing taeyong feels like coming home. if he had known how good it would be he would have done it within the first week from when he realized his feelings. 

his hands tighten around taeyong’s waist and he feels him shudder against him. the arousal he tried to keep under wraps is reignited and he can’t help but guide taeyong’s hips against his. he feels the rush of desire lick up his spine and he doesn’t try to stop the faint moan he lets out when taeyong rubs against his hardness. 

taeyong pushes him down until he’s lying down again. johnny brings their hips flush against each other. the pleasure he feels run through his veins is so overwhelming he feels his eyes roll back. 

“johnny, fuck, do that again.” taeyong tries to rub his dick against the hardness hiding beneath johnny’s shorts but johnny grips the back of his thighs and takes the chance to roll them over and flip their positions. johnny takes the chance to press his thigh lightly against taeyong’s crotch and marvels at the way taeyong just sparks like a livewire, all his muscles tensing and quickly relaxing. 

“johnny, wait,” taeyong feels exposed and laid bare under johnny. he grips johnny’s forearms that are framing his face in an attempt to ground himself. the pressure against his dick feels amazing but it isn’t enough. he rolls his hips against johnny’s thigh and sees sparks burst across his vision and feels his muscles spasm due to the pleasure. 

“go on yong, take what you need,” johnny whispers into his ear and places a kiss beneath his ear. he moves his thigh to match the movement of taeyong’s hips. he takes the time to place kisses along taeyong’s neck when he throws his head back on a particularly good thrust. he reminds himself not to leave marks on his neck and makes his way to his chest. 

“no marks, johnny. the makeup artists will get annoyed,” taeyong reminds him through the haze of pleasure when he feels johnny lightly bite his neck. 

"i won’t leave marks on your neck,” johnny murmurs against the clavicle. he feels taeyong lightly slap his side and gives him a particularly sharp bite near his nipple in response.

“fuck, johnny,” taeyong whimpers as he feels the bite on his chest travel straight to his dick like his nerves got confused in the sea of sensations he’s found himself in. his back arches as he feels the mix of pain and pleasure race across his nerves. “that doesn’t mean it's open season on other parts of my body.”

“shh,” johnny presses his thigh harder against taeyong’s crotch and takes his pleasure from the way taeyong shudders against his lips and looks up to see taeyong’s mouth go slack and his eyes roll back. johnny places most of his weight on his forearm. his left hands traces the side of taeyong’s torso and makes its way to taeyong’s nipple. he rolls it between his fingers and laves at the other with his tongue. he hears taeyong whimper and clamps down on the urge to bite his nipple. 

his hand makes its way to taeyong’s hip to push down his shorts. “help me get this off, taeyong.”

taeyong raises his hips to help him but the drag of his dick against johnny’s thigh makes him cry out and collapse back onto the bed. johnny pulls away from taeyong and kneels to pull taeyong’s shorts off completely. he takes the chance to get rid of his own shirt before taeyong can pull him close again. he wants to spread taeyong open but they agreed on taeyong getting off on his thigh. next time. next time he’ll take his time to open him up using his tongue and fingers. 

“johnny,” taeyong tugs on his arm and tries to drag him down again. he plants his forearms on the bed and brings his thigh flush against taeyong’s dick while taeyong’s arms wrap around his neck. “come on, i was so close already.”

“shh, calm down yong,” johnny brings his lips back to taeyong’s nipple and does his best to bring out all the possible sounds taeyong could make. he feels taeyong twitching against his thigh as he continues to play with his nipples. he feels taeyong try to keep to a rhythm while rutting against his thigh but every now and then he’ll speed up. 

he’s so close. he can feel his dick steadily leaking precum and making a mess on johnny’s thigh. it makes the slide of his dick against johnny’s thigh feel, somehow, even better. his nipples feel like they’re directly connected to his dick and each twist of johnny's fingers and slight tug of his teeth brings him closer to the edge. “johnny, fuck, im gonna come.”

johnny presses his thigh even deeper into taeyong’s crotch and twists on one of his nipples. and taeyong falls apart beneath him, continuously thrusting against his thigh. 

taeyong feels his muscles seize and lets go. his moan catches in his throat and he whines. he continues to rut against johnny as he feels his orgasm crest, he continues to thrust against his thigh as he comes down from the high, until he starts to feel the pleasure turn into the _painpleasure_ mix of oversensitivity. he pulls his hips away from johnny’s and pushes him away from his chest and tries to catch his breath. “enough, it's too much.”

johnny lets taeyong push him away and looks at taeyong beneath him, flushed from an orgasm with his chest heaving. he kisses along taeyong’s neck lightly and murmurs, “gods, yong, you sound amazing when you come.”

taeyong can’t help the blush rising in his cheeks over a comment like despite just literally getting off on johnny’s thigh. once his breath calms down and the haze from his orgasm clears, he realizes that johnny hasn’t come. “wait, you didn’t come.”

“it’s fine, yong,” johnny continues to kiss along taeyong’s neck, occasionally softly biting into the skin and soothing it with his tongue. 

“no, it’s not,” taeyong reaches into johnny’s pants and wraps his hands around his length. taeyong thighs clench at the feel of johnny in his hands. he feels more than hears the _fuck_ that johnny lets out against his neck. johnny is already slightly lubricated by his own precum and taeyong collects it in his hand. he doesn’t know how johnny likes to get off but he knows how he likes it so he does his best to get him off. 

he watches johnny’s face to get a read on how he like it: if he prefers it slow or fast, if he likes a tighter grip or not. he learns quickly that johnny likes a tight grip; that johnny will release a moan that sounds like it was punched out of him whenever he tightens his grip and twists ever so slightly when he goes down to the base. his muscles will seize if he runs his thumb softly where the head of his dick starts. he collects the precum that’s steadily dripping from johnny and uses it to help the movement of his hand. 

“i’m close,” johnny murmurs as his hips thrusts into taeyong’s hand. it only takes a few more jerks of his hand. he watches as johnny reaches his orgasm and bites his lips to stop his sounds. he brings johnny’s lips to his and kisses him through his orgasm. he feels it when johnny’s muscles go slack and quickly releases him before he becomes too sensitive. 

“fuck,” johnny whispers, almost reverently, against his neck and he has to giggle. he watches johnny lie on his side and faces him. he’s pulled closed for a kiss and he doesn’t resist. just lets himself get lost in the feel of their lips sliding against each other and the feel of their tongues meeting. he doesn’t know if it's been minutes or only seconds, time doesn’t really matter when he has johnny’s lips against his.

johnny pulls away first and rests their foreheads against each other. “so you like me and i like you.”

“yeah,” taeyong murmurs back and once again feels the heat rise in his cheeks. he doesn’t know why he’s getting flustered over this when they’ve already gotten each other off. “what does that make us?”

johnny just looks and smiles softly at him, “whatever you want it to be, yongie.”

“what do you mean?” taeyong’s forehead scrunches in confusion.

“i’d like it if it means your mine and i’m yours but i’ll respect whatever you want us to be.” johnny watches as taeyong understands what he’s trying to say. he watches as his face brightens and a smile makes its way onto his face. 

“you’re mine then, i guess,” taeyong whispers.

“and you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
